Sanshouuo Tenma
Sanshouuo Tenma (lit. Salamander Demon) commonly refferd to as San (lit. Three). San is the 1st Division's 4th Seat. Personality Sanshouuo is timid and not much of a sore thumb. He is quiet and he doesn't like attention. He prefers to stay out of the lime light and always follows orders. He is also very loyal to his captain Amatarou Omaha. Appearance Sanshouuo wears a standard Hyori, with no sleeves. He has bright red hair and black eyes. He has one alrge fang on the right side of his mouth. He carries his signature 4 swords. He wears sandals with no socks. History Sanshouuo grew up in Rukongai in a small hut. His parents were farmers and he helped his father all he could. He was not the labourer type, and went on to go to the Shingami Academy. He was there for about 4 years, and eventally graduated to the 6th Division as it's 18th Seat. He then moved down to the 3rd Division as it's 9th Seat which he shared with another unknown female shingami. He was eventually transfered to the 1st Division as its's forth seat. Abilities Kido Practioner- He is skilled at Kido, due to his Zanpakuto being a Kido/Lightning type Zanpakuto. Swordsmanship Specialist- He is skilled at using his Zanpakuto in combat. He is the only Shingami who has there Zanpakuto sealed as 4 swords. He is extremly skilled in combat with them holding two in both hands, one in his mouth, and one on the side for combo attacks. Flash Step- He is somewhat skilled at Flash Step, being farely fast. He has shown to use this ability more than once. Ikikata- This is a sepperate form of combat created by Sanshouuo. Ikikata (Spirit Style) is a powerful form of combat, which is based on charging the Reaitsu into the users arms and legs. Zanpakuto Raikousao (literally Lightning Rod) is a Lightning/Kido type Zanpakuto. When sealed it takes the form of four katana. They each have thin blades and square shaped guards. The handles are all a dark type of yellow, probably Goldenrod. The release command is "Okonai!" (lit. Conduct). Shikai- In Shikai, Raikousao shrinks down from four swords to one. It becomes a katana with a curved end. The tip is shaped similar to a scythe while the handle is shaped similar to that of a Rapier's. There is no longer a guard. Shikai Abilities- in Shikai, Raikousao can conduct spiritual energy into lightning and release it form the blade. Since Raikousao is a Kido type, it can also channel Kido to create explosive strike. Sanshouuo can also send currents through his body and release them in short small bursts, creating a shock wave. He has learned many methods of using this ability which are: Lightning Ball- San will conduct the electricity around a sphered shell of reiatsu that can be shot for long range. Spirtual Pulse- Works similar to an EMP, except it can temporarily cease the movment of certain joints and muscles. Breaking Ground- San will create a blast of lightning from his blade that will break the ground under his opponent and send multiple large rocks toward him. Bankai- Not yet achieved Trivia *He is the only Shingami who's Zanpakuto is sealed as four swords Quotes *"Okonai!" *"Don't underestimate me, because of the way I am"